Volver a verte
by Nina Parker
Summary: [A.U - One-shot] Porque se moría de ganas de volver a verlo, porque estar con el le era indispensable.


**Hola niñas.**

**Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo fic dedicado a Taijiya Sango Figueroa. Niña te extrañaremos un montón, pero como tú dijiste esto no es un adiós si no un HASTA LUEGO.**

**Antes de que me olvide:**

**Este es un Fic participe en "Un desquiciado adiós" del foro DAIk. **

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha & co, Lamentablemente, no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Caminaba con tranquilidad junto a su amiga. Aunque algo perturbada a la vez. Desde que había que lo había visto no podía parar de pensar en el. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por el si era necesario. Siempre cuando se proponía algo, lo cumplía, y ella quería a ese hombre. Le habían dicho que tenía un Corazón imposible de domar.

Supo que lo suyo era algo especial desde que él había dicho su nombre. Lo sabía. Aunque cuando, él, estaban cerca todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza. No sabía que decir cuando estaban cerca, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar.

A veces simplemente lo evitaba ya que se enloquecía a su lado. Se volvería loca si seguía así. Le quería demasiado incluso podría llegar a decir que lo amaba.

Otras veces pensaba que se conocían de otra vida, ella no creía en la reencarnación, pero eso era una excepción. Sentía esa conexión tan profunda cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Se sentía una psicópata, una desquiciada ya que cada vez que lo nombraban su respiración se cortaba. Cuando alguien hablaba de él solo hacía que sus ganas de verle aumentaran. Moría por volverlo a ver.

Sus atrapantes ojos dorados, su sedoso y largo cabello plateado, su sonrisa perfecta que era capaz de matar. Tenía la sensación de que lo suyo podría ser.

Pudo interpretar sus señales, siempre era cariñoso con ella, siempre le sonreía y siempre el cuidaba. Tal vez podrían llegar a ser algo, o tal vez ella era la loca enamorada y el solo le mostraba su amistad.

La última vez que se había visto había sido un escándalo, como siempre había comenzado a fantasear y solo se limitó a detener la mirada. Él al notar eso le preguntó por qué se encontraba así, qué le pasaba.

Se conocían demasiado y según él cuando ella estaba así era por algo en particular. Y ese algo, según él, era un chico. Incluso le llegó a gritar para saber que le ocurría. Era normal, se preocupaba por ella.

Y cuando pretendía decirle que todo estaba en orden, comenzó a tartamudear y temblar por los nervios. Sentía como que si no podía respirar, él le preguntó nuevamente que le ocurría y la mejor respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir a su mejor amiga, Sango, simplemente dijo –: _Ella está siendo como es, está siendo Kagome_. – En esos momentos había sentido una gran necesidad de asfixiar a Sango delante de todos.

Se moría de celos al ver alguna chica cerca de él tratando de seducirlo. Cuando ellas no sabían que él era de ella y de nadie más. Incluso llegó a discutir con una de sus ex novias, Kikyo, para que deje de coquetearle todo el tiempo.

La próxima vez que, pasaran el rato juntos, trataría de tranquilizarse, no quería ser tan obvia. Tendría que calmarse un poco, seguramente si seguía actuando así, el se alejaría de ella. Y eso no lo permitiría.

Tampoco decía, que, tenía una belleza incomparable. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar enloquecerse con su simple presencia, no podía evitar su nerviosismo cuando estaba juntos, incluso no podía evitar que cuando estaban juntos no sabía ni si quiera que decir.

Ese mismo día había llamado para encontrarse la noche siguiente, tal vez no podría leerlas mentes pero si las señales. Tenía la esperanza de que él tampoco pudiera esperar para verla otra vez. Esperaba que eso fuera.

Quería, deseaba, que su amor fuera correspondido. Al igual que sus ansias de verlo otra vez. Había puesto su mirada en él y se aseguraría de que sería suyo.

Solo tendría que tratar de no hacer el ridículo. Simplemente quería estar cerca de él y no hacer estupideces, como siempre, aunque sea por unos minutos. Poder ser una chica genial cuando estaban juntos.

Aunque no podía negar que también había notado un leve nerviosismo en el cuando estaba ceca, tal vez tendría una pequeña oportunidad con él.

Y eso no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de verlo otra vez.

* * *

**Niña espero que te guste, no soy muy buena interpretando canciones para escribir historias con ellas. Pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que tu ida se nos haga leve y que te tengamos aquí de vuelta. Te extrañaremos un montón linda. Espero que puedas conectarte y lamento si no me quedo muy bien. Como sabes no tengo mucha experiencia y me falta mejorar. Me salió cortito ya que la canción no es muy larga.**

**Espero que te haya gustado niña, espero que te vaya muy bien. Y como tu dijiste esto no es una adiós, si no, un hasta luego.**


End file.
